justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Travis Travers
' Travis Travers', played by guest star Greg Cromer, is a character in the FX series Justified first season episode "Fixer". Travers is an ex-convict who served time for statutory rape. He is in $15,000 of debt to bookmaker Arnold Pinter after a series of bad bets. He conspires with Pinter's girlfriend and protege Samantha top kidnap Pinter and extort his fortune from him. Pinter refuses to give up the money and the plot is eventually foiled by Deputy US Marshal Raylan Givens. Travers attacks Givens and Givens kills him in self-defense. Biography Background Travers grew up in Ashland Park and has been arrested for pandering, contributing to delinquency and gambling and convicted for statutory rape. Travers now lives in the Tudor house in Ashland Park that he grew up in; it was left to him by his parents (both deceased). He has borrowed money against the house and the Internal Revenue Service has placed a lean against the property. He grows marijuana in the backyard. Travers placed three separate $5000 bets on the Memphis Grizzlies under fake names through runners working for bookmaker Arnold Pinter. Always betting early in the morning to ensure that Pinter's runners would be covering the phones. He lost the bet and owes Pinter $16,500 plus interest. Pinter contracts Curtis Mims to collect the money from Travers. Unbeknownst to Pinter, Travers is conspiring with his girlfriend Samantha to extort his savings from him. Season 1 Travers smokes a joint next to a filthy pool while reading the paper. Mims approaches him and offers that the garden could be improved easily. Travers wonders if Mims often critiques gardens and Mims elucidates that he is there to collect on behalf of Arnold Pinter. Travers does not take Mims seriously, laughing and claiming that he owes $5000. Mims corrects him; claiming $18,000. Travers says that it is $16,500 and Mims says the extra $1,500 is for his expenses. Travers says that he doesn't even have what he owes and Mims wonders how he affords the marijuana. Travers says that he grows it himself and says that he has spent all of his inheritance and borrowed against the house. Mims says that he learned grands beautification in Angola, producing a sharp set of secateurs, and enjoyed pruning. He threatens to use them on Travers if he does not pay. Travers remains dismissive until Mims grabs his head and puts the secateurs to his ear. Travers offers Mims a way to earn ten times as much and Mims says that he is listening. Mims agrees to kidnap Pinter with Travers in order to extort Pinters savings from him. Deputy US Marshal Raylan Givens goes to Pinter's home and bumps into Travers as he is leaving. Travers claims that Pinter is on vacation in Florida and that he is watching the house. He claims that he does not know when Pinter will return. Raylan catches Travers' lie that Pinter has been gone for a week already and checks Travers' ID to confirm his name before letting him leave. He notes Travers' number plate (TNT6969) as he pulls out. Travers returns to his house where Mims is waiting for him. Mims is watching Pinter on a laptop screen using a camera. Pinter is hooded and tied to a chair. Travers tells Mims that they have a problem. Mims and Travers discuss Raylan's interest. Travers admits that he did not manage to search Pinter's house. Mims suspects that Travers is lying to him. Travers gives more detail and Mims realises that it was Raylan who stopped Travers. Travers wonders why the Marshals are interested in Pinter and Mims reveals that Pinter is their informant. Travers wonders why Mims did not say anything before they kidnapped Pinter and Mims says that he thought everyone knew. Travers wonders what they should do given that Raylan has his name. Mims asks if Travers remembers how the Raylan shooting Bucks went down from the news. Travers says he does not know and asks Mims to focus. They go to the room where Pinter is being held and Mims wonders why he has not given up his money yet. Travers says that it is pruning time and Mims admits that he has never actually followed through on that threat. Travers wonders what Mims' role is supposed to be if he is not willing to intimidate. Mims says his role is not killing Travers and squares off to him. Travers says that they need to accelerate the situation. Travers, now wearing a balaclava, removes the hood so that Pinter can see. Mims, similarly masked, brings in Samantha and holds his secateurs to her hands. Samantha is crying and pleads with Pinter to give up his money. Pinter tells Mims to go ahead, seeing through the disguises and realizing that Samantha is involved in the kidnapping plot. Samantha says that she thought Pinter cared about her and he tells her that she was right. She realizes that he knows she is involved in the scheme and asks when he knew. He says that she was the only one that he told about his escape fund and that Travers lacks the ambition to come up with the plot. The kidnappers leave the room to weigh their options. Travers believes they will have to use violence against Pinter and Samantha complains that Travers said that Pinter would not be harmed. She spots Raylan outside the window. Mims says he will deal with Raylan, racking the slide on his handgun and tucking it into his waistband. Mims is talked down by Raylan. He returns to the others and says that Raylan wants to give Pinter $5,000 as a reward. They plan to rob and kill him when he returns. Mims asks Travers to help him practice his draw. Choosing a revolver from the four handguns they have available. Travers suggests unloading the guns but Mims insists that the weight needs to be right. Travers chooses an automatic and Mims walks over to the pool. Mims wins the first practice draw but as soon as he lowers his weapon Travers shoots him twice. Mims falls back into the pool. Travers goes inside and Samantha asks him what happened to his stress control techniques. Travers says that the situation has changed and insists that they torture Pinter. Raylan arrives and Travers goes to answer the door. Samantha runs to the bedroom where Pinter is being held and unties him, apologizing for betraying him. Pinter tells her that it was a good play and that he is proud of her. She begins to free his legs and he says there is not time and sends her to get a gun. Travers lets Raylan in and observes that the bag he is carrying seems to heavy for $5,000. Raylan says that the reward is $20,000 and wonders if Mims told Travers it was only $5,000. Travers suggest they ask Mims, saying that he is out back. Raylan agrees and Travers picks up his gun from an end table and shoots at Raylan. Raylan ducks through a doorway and the shot misses. Samantha fishes the revolver out of the pool and runs back inside. Raylan calls for backup as Travers hides in a back room. Samantha gives the gun to Pinter, who has freed himself from the chair. Raylan goes to open the door into the hallway as Pinter and Samantha emerge from the bedroom. Pinter shoots Raylan in the chest, believing it to be Travers. Raylan collapses onto his back as Pinter swears. Travers opens the door opposite, Raylan rolls over and fires three times through the door, killing Travers. Samantha rushes to his aid and he pulls apart his shirt to show that the vest stopped the bullet. Relationships *Curtis Mims: Criminal associate, murder victim *Arnold Pinter: Bookmaker, kidnapping and extortion victim *Samantha: Sexual Partner, Criminal associate *Raylan Givens: Deputy US Marshal, killer Memorable Quotes "And what do you do now, besides watch people tan and critique their yards?" Appearances Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Killed by Raylan Givens Category:Murderers